a day at the beach
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: beaches are usually a place to relax and have fun, so why does it seem like Ruby is miserable? reviews are appreciated.


A/N: being super pumped up after watching RWBY episode 2, and after spending an entire morning looking at super awesome RWBY fan-art on deviant art and the ask blogs, I have suddenly found inspiration two write a fun little one-off story.

This isn't related to my last RWBY story, so don't worry about having missed anything, for now this is simply a stand-alone short I got inspiration to work on.

Now, the important part. I realize some people haven't seen episode 2 yet, and I respect that there are people out there that are rather...touchy about spoilers, so I'm forwarding a warning right now, **I will be trying to avoid spoilers as much as I can**, **but keep in mind that I may let something slip by accident**, so there's your one warning. Your future arguments about me spoiling anything are invalid, and those that do I will immediately know didn't read the author's note.

with that said, I just want to quickly thank the Ask Weiss Schnee tumbler blog for the inspiration for this one-shot, and offer the credit for the idea to her(?).

I hope that you enjoy

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

She hobbled forward slowly, a weak groan slipping from her lips as she nearly stumbled. Her body felt like it was full of lead, and her feet were tied to cinderblocks, everything felt so heavy to her, like she was going to crash to the ground at any moment.

Barely managing to take another step, her body gave out on her, and she crashed to the ground with a dull thud, her body sapped of all energy already.

Somehow she found the strength to lift her arm barely over her head, and her silver eyes fell upon her roommate and close friend, standing nearby with a small scowl upon her face as she watched the girl's antics.

"Weiss," the girl croaked out, "please remember me, as I once was, awesome..." her voice trailed off, and she face planted into the sand, groaning.

Rolling her eyes at the dark-haired girl's theatrics, Weiss Schnee simply waited for her best friend (though she would never admit it to the girl) Ruby rose to get up and stop being overdramatic.

After five minutes and the girl not even twitching, she began to get a little bit worried about her. Another five minutes later and Weiss slowly approached the lump in the sand, and kneeled down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, beginning to gently shake her.

"Ruby...Ruby, are you okay?" The white-haired girl asked with a hint of worry slipping into her voice, but received no response.

Open panic soon followed when the girl failed to respond, and Weiss quickly realized that in this situation, there was probably only one person that might be able to help, so with her voice seeped in worry, she shouted out for "Yang, something is wrong with Ruby!"

The blonde-haired girl, standing nearby at the van they had rented for this trip, seemed amused by the call of her name, brushing aside the white-haired girl's worried tone, and looked out around the van at the black and white haired girls, and upon noticing her sister kissing the sandbar, pointed out something "Ruby, we have Popsicles!"

Weiss blinked twice at the odd response to her call, but upon turning she was startled to find the dark-haired girl missing, only a vague outline of her shape left in the sand. looking back at the blonde, she was floored to find that the black-haired girl was now standing there, looking like an eager little kid, as her sister began to dig through one of their coolers for something.

'and this is the same 15 year old that is being trained to fight dangerous monsters with a weapon that has to be twice her size and weight,' Weiss thought incredulously while Yang pulled out a wrapped up blue Popsicle, which she proceeded to quickly open and shove into her little sisters mouth without any reservations.

Ruby, apparently over her previous theatrics, practically skipped back over to the light-haired girl, a smile on her face and the Popsicle sticking out of her mouth, her bright silver eyes shining with childlike joy.

"You are a very strange girl ruby," Weiss commented as the dark haired girl wandered past her out onto the beach, but only received a small wave from the other girl to show she had heard the comment.

"Hey, get back here you two, we have to finish setting up before you go wandering off down the beach!" Yang called, never losing that upbeat attitude she seemed to always have turned up to eleven.

"Yes ma'am," the two called back, and Weiss noted that it seemed a bit of Ruby's bright mood melted away at that moment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

The beach was surprisingly sparse of visitors today, as Weiss quickly noted once the four girls had gotten everything set up, merely a few couples and families scattered around, but the sun was shining brightly overhead, and a happy mood seemed to be otherwise radiating around the area.

Yang had decided it best for them to set up away from the water, thus she had practically ordered the group to set everything down not far from the parking lot, nearby a long brick wall that separated the beach from the cement, and still within sight of their van, though none of the girls bothered to question the odd choice.

Weiss had quickly chosen to take refuge beneath the large umbrella she had packed, now dressed down in a simple one-piece white swimsuit which much resembled a white dress, with half of her attention the black-haired girl sitting nearby, and the other half on a thick book she had brought on weapon theory, trying in vain to study for an upcoming test they had, a large watermelon-slice shaped Popsicle in her other hand, which she occasionally took bites from.

Blake was keeping to herself nearby, sitting under the sun on the nearby brick wall, cradling a half empty can of soda, while she watched people walk past in distant curiosity, noting idly as some took furtive glances at the fauna girl, but she just ignored their stares. She wore a two piece black swimsuit, and had a small scowl on her face, for reasons none than herself and perhaps Ruby could answer.

Yang seemed to be the most chipper for now, wearing a white tank top and green swim trunks, and had been slowly working her way through a cup of strawberry ice cream she had packed away for herself, her normally wild blonde hair having been tied back into a ponytail, and she was sitting back to back with her little sister, purple eyes sparkling mischievously as she watched people around them.

Ruby appeared to be having the worst time of this trip, Weiss noted with mild dismay, wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of red shorts, the girl seemed uncomfortable under the heat of the sun, a wet towel had been draped over her black hair by her older sister shortly after they'd arrived, she had procured a fan that she held in one hand, and she was slowly working on her second blue Popsicle of the day. Both girls were currently sitting atop the cooler Weiss had quickly realized were full of treats for all of them that Yang had unknowingly packed earlier that week.

Having been watching Ruby's reactions to the sun and beach, as well as her moods leading up to the beach day, Weiss had finally come to a few conclusions regarding the girl, also using some of the information she had previously noted of the girl in the first few weeks at beacon academy.

As much as she could tell from simply looking, it seemed to Weiss, at least, that Ruby was much against hot temperatures, and she was inclined to believe the girl had been raised somewhere colder, possibly a mountain village, due to how poorly she reacted to stepping out of the air conditioned van earlier that day.

Ruby never dressed lightly, Weiss had mused, and she rarely left skin uncovered if she could help it, always seen in that thick black dress she wore with a passion (Weiss would admit that she also tended to keep to her own particular dress as well), as well as the thick red cloak she was hardly seen without.

In fact, the only reason the dark-haired girl was without her red cloak, as far as Weiss could tell, was due to Yang, who had barged into her younger sisters room that morning, and helped (read forced) Ruby into something other than her customary clothing, before the group departed from the academy.

It was any wonder the girl didn't suffer a heat stroke on a daily basis back at school, especially during combat training exercises when they had to be incredibly active, and their teacher was a total slave driver.

Of course she had to wonder if perhaps it would have simply been better to allow ruby to stay at beacon, instead of dragging her along on a trip she didn't seem at all interested in, instead of now having to deal with an absolutely miserable dark-haired girl.

Weiss groaned, finally sick of simply seeing Ruby sitting there moping, and closed her book with a dull thud, having not even been able to begin studying, as all of her attention was on the small girl atop the cooler nearby.

"Ruby, for goodness sake, would you stop sitting there moping and go do something!" The heiress snapped.

The silver eyes drifted over to her white-haired companion, and Ruby blinked twice at her, before reaching up and removing the Popsicle from her mouth with a small pop, that Weiss was loathe to admit she found adorable.

"And what, dear princess, should I do instead?" Ruby inquired with a slightly raised eye, the small smirk upon her lips unnerving Weiss slightly, but she shoved that feeling down quickly, along with those affectionate thoughts she had about the dark haired girl.

"Perhaps you could go play in the water for a while," Weiss idly suggested, simply wanting to get some studying done and not have this trip be for nothing.

The grin that Ruby quickly adopted, almost scarily like her sister's, immediately sent up warning signs in Weiss' mind, but she still waited for the younger girl to respond.

"Or!" Ruby shouted, and in the blink of an eye, a now Red-faced Weiss found herself cuddled up against a supposedly innocent Ruby Rose, who had slipped under the umbrella with her.

"R-Ruby, get away from me!" Weiss cried, while Yang began to laugh at the pair's antics, and Blake spared them a glance with a raised eyebrow.

Her declaration simply fell upon deaf ears, as Ruby remained beneath the umbrella's shade, and the teasing grin the dark-haired girl had was incorrigible.

"Ruby I am warning you, move away now or I will make sure you have extra training sessions when we get back to school," Weiss threatened, but Ruby seemed unbothered, and, knowing her, Weiss could only guess that such a punishment would be more like a dream for the girl obsessed with weapons.

"Aww princess, I knew you cared," Ruby said, wrapping her arms around her white-haired team-mate.

"Oh gross Ruby, you're covered in sweat!" The white-haired girl stated in revulsion.

trying to ignore Yang's laughter was an impossible feat, especially when her younger sister was hanging off of her, thus Weiss chose to deter her attention elsewhere, and noted that Blake seemed to be focused upon the sky all of a sudden.

Taking a look up herself, Weiss quickly deduced what had taken the black-haired girl's attention, as large and black clouds were quickly approaching the beach, and people were starting to pack up around them.

Weiss scowled, and thought that she heard Blake mutter something about "Stupid inaccurate weather reports" before Yang took charge, and ordered for everyone to get their things together and get back to the van quickly.

Between the four of them, everything had been stored away into the van, everyone had redressed, and they were now driving around the rainy streets of Vale, simply looking for something to do.

Weiss had to fight to keep her face straight as she looked down at Ruby, who'd quickly fallen asleep against her side once the rain began to fall against the window, The urge to smile at the younger girl, laying there peacefully in a deep sleep, was rather hard to keep down.

She noted offhandedly that Yang and Blake seemed to be speaking about something up in the front, and Weiss remembered that Yang had asked (read ordered) her to sit in back with Ruby, and take good care of her little sister.

For but a moment, the thought that Yang's orders had meant something else crossed Weiss' mind, but she threw that idea away, and instead, in a surprising show of compassion, wrapped one arm around the sleeping girl, and gave her a gentle hug, noting as a smile arose on the pale, black-haired girl's face.

She also made a mental note that they would not be going to the beach ever again, if Weiss had anything to say about it, as dealing with an overheating Ruby was almost more than her sanity could handle for one day.

But that would be a thought for next time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

So there we go, a nice little beach one-shot that the got inspiration to work on a few days ago. Yes I'm just finishing it now, but I ran into a small story block shortly after beginning work on it, and haven't been able to get anywhere in the planning until now.

I believe I said it before, but I do ship Ruby and Weiss...or at least I'm probably going to as more stories are printed out, and this one was meant to be a bit more subtle in the ending.

Of course Yang, as the all-seeing older sister, would have noticed how those two interact all the time.

Hah, anyways, I'd like to remind everyone that reviews are encouraged, and that I will normally respond to any reviews I receive eventually, but don't feel compelled.

if you have something to say about the story, tell me, be it ideas for the future, some mistake I made, if you hate Ruby X Weiss, whatever (please note though I will simply ignore haters, if you can't think of a good reason why you don't like it, then I don't want to hear from you.)

Another one shot will be out whenever the inspiration comes, which might not be until episode 3 is released next Thursday.

On a final note, I would like to briefly recommend a RWBY story that I've found to be rather entertaining and interesting, something I don't normally do, but this is a very small fan fiction community, so it should be fine for now.

The story in question I'd like to recommend is **Red and White **by **BlackenedHearts**, a fascinating series of RWBY one-shots strung together into a single universe, also a Ruby X Weiss ccentric series, so I'll warn you if you don't like this, you might not want to read it, but it is very entertaining.

My, Author's notes I make are huge, aren't they? anyways, that's all for today everyone, I hope to see you next time I write one of these, and that everyone has been enjoying RWBY so far, I sure know that I have, and I thank RoosterTeeth for starting it.

Bye for now!


End file.
